


In which Sportacus is a kinky hoe

by sineapple



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Like, M/M, at least the 17th layer, im going to hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 12:58:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8891713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sineapple/pseuds/sineapple
Summary: I'm reposting this from a submission i sent to sportacock.tumblr.com





	

He fucked up. He wasn’t sure how- he thought this scheme was perfectly thought out, but apparently, it was not. ‘Maybe it was the part where i convinced them the world was actually ending…’ he thought to himself. Whatever it was, his scheme appeared to have gone too far- way, way too far, and if the look on an unusually angry blue elf’s face said anything, it was that he was in for it. “What do you want me to say, I didn’t mean to make them all cry.” It had taken hours to calm the children down, and even then they all had to be sat with or held to sleep that night. The whole ordeal lasted until about roughly 10:03pm, way past his boyfriends bed time. Said boyfriend had his arms tightly crossed over his chest and a hard frown on his face. “Would you stop frowning? Its unnatural on your face sportadork.” They had gone back to the airship after the last kid had gone to sleep, Robbie thought that being back in his own home would calm him down, but his boyfriend still looked mad as hell.“Calm down it was only a scheme, what are you going to do? Punish me for it? If you ask me they should be used to it by now.” Sportacus looked thoughtful, before nodding to himself.

"Take your pants off.“  
Robbie started, he didn’t expect that of all things, but he wasn’t about to complain. “Make up sex it is then.” He smiled broadly before complying, soon standing in only his shirt vest and boxers. 

Sport shook his head, face still set in a frown. “No. You took it too far today, and I do not think a simple scolding will prevent it from happening again. No, I liked your suggestion a lot more.” he sat on the edge of his bed, gesturing to his lap. “Lay across my lap.”

Robbie took a moment before he realized. “You’re… going to punish me?” He couldn’t help but grin, he was excited and there was no hiding it. “Wow sport I didn’t know you had it in you.” He paused, thinking before continuing. “But what if I don't want to?"  
Sportacus shrugged. "I am not going to force you to do anything. And there’s a lot you wouldn’t think I am capable of, but I am.”  
Robbie rolled his eyes, climbing across the others lap, there was no way in hell he was passing this up. “That’s not the most vague thing I’ve ever heard. Is that an elf thing or- FUCK!” He was immediately cut off from a sharp slap to his ass, followed by another.  
“Do. Not. Talk.” The other grit out, another slap following. “This is punishment not a conversation.”  
Despite his obvious arousal Robbie had to fight back a laugh. ‘That…was the corniest thing i’ve ever heard.’ He thought, though soon he was unable to think as his hands clenched into the sheets and nothing but small moans or gasps escaping him. Somewhere, he realized, he could feel the elf’s erection pressing against his stomach, but he was too focused on the reoccurring strikes to his rear, which if he had to admit, was stinging nicely at this point. He did notice, however, when sport started rutting almost against his stomach.  
” I am going to flip you over now.“ He heard the man grunt out, shortly before he was flipped over and sport was at a small panel on the wall, a drawer opening out of it. He watched as the elf pulled out lube, ropes, and a blindfold from it before letting it close again. Robbie could barely contain his excitement, grinning from ear to ear.  
"You seem to misunderstand what a punishment is.” Sport murmured, noticing the other smile. He moved over to him, slipping the blindfold over his eyes, and soon after Robbie felt his arms being tied behind his back, and his legs tied to two bed posts.  
“I can’t help it you know, I’m excited sportalame.” He laughed, nervous energy running through him. He felt his vest and undershirt come off- ripped off? He would have to be mad about that later, that was his favorite shirt. He quickly decided that it could wait though, choosing instead to focus on the hot mouth licking and sucking its way across his neck.  
“Hm..” He heard the other hum followed by a loss of warmth and the sound of a drawer opening up. “So am i.” Robbie jumped, Sports voice very suddenly right by his ear before a sudden pressure erupted on his chest. 'Oh god are those…nipple clamps?’ he thought briefly before sport adjusted the pressure causing him to arch and moan out. “F-fuck where did you even-” He was cut off by the feeling of a hot tongue swiping over an already sensitive nipple, causing him to shudder. Sport took his time, placing small kisses to each, before choosing one to pay attention to. Robbie swore he’d died and went to heaven when he felt the elf swirl his tongue over one, nipping at it softly, then not so softly making him keen. “S-sport touch me.” he arched, looking for any contact and

whining when he felt none.  
"No.“ Came the soft growl in response. He moved away from Robbie and Robbie felt his heart race, wondering what the elf was going to do next. A few moments went by and he started to panic, how long had sportacus been gone? He couldn’t tell, his senses going wild with his eyesight gone. Right when he was about to call out, he felt Sportacus’s presence  
return, and felt kisses and nips along his thighs, soft hands digging into his hips. 

"Where did you go?“  
"Nowhere, I was here the whole time, It was only ten minuets Robbie”  
“O-oh."  
he felt the elf move to the edge of the bed, then shuddered as he felt a warm mouth between his legs. "S-sport please, please touch me" 

he arched, looking for any contact and arching into him as the other started to lap and suck, pausing only to watch the other squirm before continuing to eat him, tongue fucking him along with twirls of his tongue and kisses here and there. Robbie moaned, arching and searching for something, anything to rub against, whimpering when there still was none before suddenly the mouth that was on his ass was on his dick and taking all of him at once while slender fingers set to work on stretching him out.

"O-oh fuck thankyouthankyouthankyou sport - FUCK- Sport!” He couldn’t control himself he was bucking and moaning, letting out a scream when the other ran his teeth along his shaft, increasing his suction and swirling his tongue around the head. His fingers drawing up and hitting that spot that sent robbie over the edge and he was coming- or he would have, except sport withdrew everything last minute, leaving Robbie a shuddering moaning mess.  
“N-NO! Please! Please! I need- I need-!” He was babbling, trying to free his hands to touch himself but failing. He could hear Sportacus moaning, and he assumed the other was touching himself, which only drove him more wild when he felt something being slipped inside him- a dildo? The toy was turned on and he arched when he felt the vibrations, becoming quickly incoherent as the elf started to fuck him with the toy, slipping 

something around the head of his penis. He was confused before two words flashed into his mind : 'Cock ring’ .  
“Mmmm..If only you could see yourself right now…all red and sweating and unraveled because of me…” Robbie could only moan at the heat the others voice, the toy continuing to be fucked into him, and soon sports mouth was back on him, slowly taking him all in again. It was too much he wanted- he NEEDED to come.  
“Sport…s-sport PLEASE PLEASE!” he begged, moans spilling out between his words.

"N-not…mm..Not until you have l-learned your lesson-“  
"I-I IM SORRY, IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY PL-PLEASE JUST FUCK ME PLEASE I W-WONT DO IT AGAIN PLEASEPLEASEPLEASE SPORT PLEASE!” He didn’t care that he was screaming, didn’t care how undone he was, he needed to come so badly it almost hurt- he barely registered when his elf cursed, throwing the toy across the room and taking both the ring, and his blindfold off. He sighed in relief when he felt sport- now fully naked- thrust himself into him,mouth again on his neck as he fucked him, somehow purring and growling robbies name at the same time.  
"OH FUCK THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU!’ He cried, feeling the others fingers pull at his hair as he fucked into him harder and harder, so hard, that Robbie realized he wouldn’t be able to sit the next day without pain, but he was far passed caring. Bucking into Sport robbie came with a shout, feeling sport follow soon after. As they lay together, silence once again filled the ship with only the sounds of their heavy breathing to fill the space. Sport looked at him, concern on his face before he reached up and untied the mans arms, then his legs, bringing a hand to wipe a tear from his face. Well, shit. He hadn’t even realized he had started to cry, but crying he was as more silent tears fell.  
"Are you alright?“ Sportacus asked, voice now soft as he pulled out some cream from the wall drawer, before instructing the other to roll over.  
He did as told, feeling the other spread the lotion over his ass, sore 

from the harsh spanking from earlier. He breathed in, before responding. "I’m a-alright that was just… really intense….but-but don’t worry it’s normal to cry after this kind of thing I’ve done my fair share of research on it…heh…That feels nice, what is it?”

Sportacus sighed in relief, glad to know he hadn’t truly hurt the man, and smiled. “It’s a soothing cream, for after spanking, I guess you could say I’ve done my research too.” Silence filled the room once more before sport finished, calling a command for the light to go out and pulling robbie close. “You need to talk to the kids tomorrow Robbie…” He whispered, voice heavy with sleep.  
"Mmmm I will, promise.“ He snuggled close, the feeling of being held soothing him more than anything else could.  
"I love you Robbie.”  
“You too sport.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm reposting this from a submission i sent to sportacock.tumblr.com


End file.
